Circuits typically experience a static current draw when power is applied due to leakage. However, powering a circuit down may be problematic as the circuitry is unable to retain the current state upon power up without lengthily power up or initialization sequences because the latch elements are typically volatile storage elements and disabling power would cause the loss of the state stored on the latch.